


Pretty Baby

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Drabble, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt: So can someone PLEASE write Pregnant!Omega!Dean (the further along in his pregnancy the better) with completely besotted, loving, horny-all-time-time Alpha!Sam who just adores the way Dean curves when he's pregnant and can't help running his hands all over his belly and praising the bejesus out of him?





	

Dean woke to the feather-soft press of kisses along his spine. 

He groaned, stretching out as best as he could. Between the heavy pup in his belly and the giant alpha behind him, there wasn’t very far to go. 

“Morning, momma,” Sam purred in his ear, and Dean snorted. Sam’s hand was splayed over his belly, rubbing at the stretched skin there, but Dean wasn’t fooled. 

“Do you have an ulterior motive in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” the omega grumbled, burrowing deeper into his pillow. Sam was undeterred, pressing kisses to the back of Dean’s shoulders. His hands roamed over the curves of Dean’s body, returning again and again to the swell of his belly. 

“I’m hurt, that you would say such things about me,” Sam pouted. 

“Mmm,” Dean agreed, giving up on the possibility of getting back to sleep. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so beautiful like this,” the alpha protested, tucking himself right up against Dean’s back. “Look at you.” 

“Sweet talk will get you nowhere,” Dean grumbled, but he was smiling now. The scent of protective alpha permeated their bedroom as a matter of course, but it was particularly strong now. Sam was mouthing at the side of his throat and moving softly against his back, and that was it, game over. 

Sam hummed appreciatively as the scent of Dean’s slick reached his nose. 

“See? You love me.” 

“Hormones. It’s all hormones,” Dean grumbled back, snuggling into Sam’s broad chest. The alpha continued stroking his belly. “You’re going to wake the pup.” 

“I think we can take that as a given, at this point,” Sam replied, his lips brushing Dean’s ear. His knot was becoming an unavoidable pressure against the back of Dean’s thigh, and Dean was forced to concede the point. 

He stretched out, rolling the sleep out of his body as best he could, in his current configuration. Sam was propped up on one elbow, watching him as he moved. Dean settled onto his back, looking up at his alpha. 

“You won’t be able to do this much longer, you know,” he admonished as Sam ducked down over him, covering his belly with kisses. 

“All the more reason to do it now,” Sam answered, dipping lower. Dean moaned as he felt Sam’s mouth closing over the soft length of his cock. The alpha’s hands stroked along his belly and thighs, his hazel eyes closed as Dean hardened in his mouth. His tongue darted out to swipe across the flat place at the base. 

Dean shifted, splaying his legs wider, giving Sam better access to his slick hole. Sam grinned, raising himself up. 

“My beautiful omega,” he murmured, looking over Dean’s flushed skin. His fingers skirted along the edge of Dean’s hole, rubbing through the slick there, and Dean moaned, arching up into it. 

“Want me to keep sucking?” 

“Mmmm,” Dean agreed, stretching his arms up over his head. Sam grinned, leaning down and taking the full, hard length of him into his mouth. Two of his fingers slid into Dean’s ass, curving up to find the rough patch of skin over his g-spot. 

Dean arched up again, but Sam held him down, pleasuring him slow and easy. Several times Dean was close to coming, but each time Sam backed off, leaving him panting and needy. 

“ _ Please, _ Sam,” Dean whined at last, his hands tight on Sam’s broad shoulders.  

Sam hummed a question, not taking his mouth off Dean. 

“Please, I want you in me, please-”

Sam raised up at that, grinning wide as he met Dean’s eyes.

“You sure?” 

“ _ Yes! _ ” 

Sam couldn’t lean down over Dean, not with the pup in the way. He made do with kneeling, his arms supporting Dean’s legs as he buried himself in that wet, ready heat. Dean looked so soft below him, his strong body softened by the pup he carried within him. Sam lost himself in the way Dean undulated beneath him, taking his knot as though he were made for it. 

Dean reached between his legs, stroking his neglected cock and as he did, Sam felt the omega tense and tighten around his growing knot. 

He grit his teeth, slowing down, trying to make it last, but then Dean was coming with a soft  _ oh, _ and his eyes were a brilliant green as he gazed up at Sam and-

Sam came with a gasp, feeling his knot swell to fill Dean even further. The omega groaned, bearing down on him, and Sam felt so suddenly, perfectly enveloped that he had to laugh. 

He leaned down for a quick kiss, being careful not to crush Dean’s belly as he did. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered again, and Dean rolled his eyes, pretending to push him away. 

“Careful with that,” the omega said, squeezing Sam lightly between his thighs. “You’ll get me pregnant.”

Sam laughed, and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... I just....   
> I have no excuse for this.   
> AO3 wants *another* title. Why. Why, AO3.


End file.
